sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment AC-001
Experiment AC-001 Based on the Medic, As in, Team support. AC means Antidote Carrier. 001 is the first experiment. This class was made for CCCC1. "A former Medic who volounteered for the Antidote Carrying Project. The project went succesfully, The antidote was tested, And this soldier was sent immediately to the frontline. Having fought in many wars, This soldier doesn't seem like it, But isn't what you think. He may act like a normal medic, But differences lie within...." ~Description Health: 1500 Starting weapons: Z-Arm Tech version of a futuristic M16A4. And of course, HVM 001. Energy regen: 2 per second Skills 1. Antidote Blast (Default) The antidote you carry suddenly goes boom around you and revives players 50% faster and deals 1500 DPS for 5 Seconds. Adds .25 seconds and 150 DoT each upgrade. Costs 60 Energy. 2. Martyrdom (Passive) Upon death, You release an Antidote Blast that kills any zombies (Or massively damages Bosses) in the blast radius. Lasts 4 Seconds. Adds .25 Seconds for each upgrade. 3. Servants Forth Makes an aura around you that causes all current zombies (Excluding newly spawned ones) to crowd around you, They will not attack you. Useful for helping teammates get through hard chokepoints. (e.g. Savage Necrosis nearly downs you all) Also attracts bosses. But only for half the time. Lasts 5 seconds. Adds .25 Seconds each upgrade. Wears off immediately once you damage any zombie. Costs 75 Energy. 4. Miracles For 10 Seconds, 5% of your health regenerates. Creates an aura that reaches up to as big as a Feldhaubitz explosion radius that heals 2.5% of your teammates health. Costs 50 Energy. 5. Leeroy Jenkins When activated, Lasts 7.5 seconds, Your movement is increased by 75% and all zombies that attack you receive back 90% of the damage given. All on-screen zombies will charge at you. Costs 40 Energy. StoryCategory:Classes Born, June 6, 3089, On the 1145th Anniversary of the D-Day Landings.Named Phileas "Patch" Arzt. Learning History really inspired him to become what he is now- A soldier. He struggled to stay with his schoolmates since his maturity level was way ahead due to his father being in the SAS and disciplining him. He eventually got used to rough conditions. On his training for the SAS, The Third Earth War broke loose. (Known to the Earthlings as World War 3) He applied for the 777th Eagle Regiment on February 14, 3100. He never killed an actual person, Serving most of his time as a Field Medic. He once fell in love, But that was quickly washed away when Duty came first. He officially joined the SAS on June 6, 3109. With his team, The Kobras, A team consisting of 4, Simply part of the extremely large regiment only known as "The King Kobras". His small team consisted of him, A Special Forces Issue Soldier named Philip "Leeroy" Constantino,A Heavy Duty Hacker/Offensive Soldier named Mikhail "Chains" Zolnerowich, And a Heavy Weapons Handler Defensive Soldier named Benson "Benny" Audrey. His first mission was on a dark Planet known as Koshmar. Some illegal Weapon trade was coming from there, And The King Kobras were sent to investigate, eradicate, and escape from the problem. All from air. That happened on December 17, 3100. His next mission happened on February 12, 3101. Galactic Terrorists on Boreas terrorizing the civilians. As the SAS go, Always from the air. As in, They entered the enemy territory by air, Eradicated them by air, And escaped by air. They have a lot of access to anything air-related. Then another mission on the Genesis X1 Universe. Illegal slavery. On exactly 12:47 AM, March 15, 3101 Galactic time, The SAS dropped in from teleporters and invaded the HQ of the Slavers. They freed the slaves, But told them not to mention it to anyone. They agreed, And no news of the slavery was ever put up. Then yet another mission on Thera, A strange outbreak of insanity. It happened on October 31, 3101. Causing thousands of people to go wild. The Kobras are ordered to get an experimental vaccine from a Research Lab and free the scientists trapped in there by insane engineers and workers. It was also a day they used something other than guns- They used Shocker Weapons and Tear Gas rocket launchers to make the civilians stay down or get knocked out. Then they were given a break of 8 Months. But even after that 8 Months, Nothing was assigned to them. After around a year, Their next mission comes up. On December 17, 3103, A group ofmTerrorists plan on invading the Federation's Goverment Military HQ. The SAS were immediately sent at exactly 2:36 AM Galactic Time. The defensive lasted exactly 16 Hours, 19 Minutes, 32 Seconds, .0193846 Seconds. On December 25, 3103, A Disease breaks loose. Slowly infecting tens, It begins to grow into the virus we know now. Patch has started contributing to the development of an antidote. The vaccine was still a long way into development. July 4, 3104, The first experimental vaccine is completed. And the antidote is partly completed, Patch offers to carry it for testing, But results aren't what was expected. The antidote did not work. It didn't do anything to the zombies. Another antidote started development then. On December 25, 3104, The disease breaks loose on a space station near Aartis. Patch and his small squad defend the drop ramps until they are repaired. He finally kills something after those few years that have passed. On December 27, 3104, After the experimental vaccine is recovered, Patch offers to carry it once more another antidote. After this, He is now who you know as Experiment AC-001. Tests underwent, Many complicated things happened. Than what he wanted came true. January 1, 3105, Patch carries the first true antidote. It has yet to be reproduced in mass numbers. And the vaccine helped reduce infection, all that is left is to cure or kill any remaining zombies.